Some printers receive print job requests in the form of a print job ticket. Most print job tickets contain information detailing how to process a document for printing. Often the print job ticket references a list of print job elements. Print job elements are components of a document such as photos, images, or some other item of page data. These components may be in the form of a file or some other form of data. Most references to print job elements provide some type of address indicating a location from where the print job elements may be retrieved, such as off a network, intranet and/or internet site. In order to process the print job ticket, a printer downloads the various print job elements from the various remote sites referenced by the ticket. Once all the print job elements are gathered, the printer is able to fully assemble the elements and print the document requested.
Printers, however, often experience substantial delays when downloading print job elements from remote sites. In some cases, the delays are caused by a lack of bandwidth between the printer and remote sites. The bandwidth is reduced by the size and/or the frequency of the print job elements accessed from remote sites as well as other multiple users making multiple requests and transactions concurrently with the printer while using the same network. Ultimately, the delay associated with downloading print job elements from remote sites can slow down the speed of printers.